


Breakfast

by Arisprite



Series: Little Wishes [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon, Gen, daily life at the shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki didn't know when this had become a normal thing, but he supposed it wasn't too much trouble to make breakfast for five rather than four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Watanuki had slept over at the Doumeki temple before, and Doumeki had stayed at his apartment once or twice (with great protests, but it was apparently a necessity because _spirits_ ) but now that Watanuki had taken over the shop, Doumeki came over, ate, bathed and slept there with increasing regularity. It was annoying. 

“Go home,” Watanuki said, grumpily one morning, after coming into the kitchen to find Doumeki sitting with a coffee cup in front of him. “Wait, I want that.” 

He took Doumeki’s cup and drank from it. Then he set it back down, and turned around to start on breakfast. For all of them, apparently.


End file.
